1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for provisioning optical network connections. More specifically the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for provisioning virtual wide area connections in an optical network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For purposes of the following descriptions, a communications network can be generally defined as a collection of network nodes and end nodes, or end stations, interconnected through communications links. A network node can be characterized as a data processing system that provides certain functions within the network, such as routing of messages between itself and its adjacent, or neighboring, nodes, selection of routes for messages to be transmitted between two nodes, and the furnishing of directory services to connected end nodes. The link between nodes may be permanent communications links, such as conventional cable connections or links, that are enabled only when needed, such as dial-up telephone connections.
End nodes are exemplified by devices, such as display terminals, intelligent workstations, printers, and the like, which do not provide routing or route selection or directory services to other nodes in the network. Collectively, the network nodes, the end nodes and the links between the nodes are referred to as network resources. The physical configuration and characteristics of the various nodes and links in a network are said to be the topology of the network.
For a user at one end node to exchange data with another user at another end node, a path, or route, must be set up through the network. The route will include the end node at which the first user is located (the source end node), the end node at which the second user is located (the destination end node), possibly one or more network nodes and the links, or transmission groups, which connect the nodes on the route. A transmission group is normally defined as a set of parallel links with similar characteristics that form a single logical link that has a higher capacity than each of the individual links in the group. For purposes of the following discussion, it should be assumed that the term transmission group can also contemplate a single physical link. The terms are used interchangeably in the following description.
In an ideal network, data provided by a first user is transmitted to a second user at no cost, with zero delays, with perfect reliability, and with complete security regardless of how many nodes and transmission groups might be included in the route between the two users. Unfortunately, real data communications networks lack these ideal characteristics. Varying amounts of delays may be introduced over different routes. Some types of transmission groups may cost more to use, or introduce more delay than others. The integrity of transmitted data may be protected better on some transmission groups than others. Other “imperfections” not even discussed above exist in a real network.
Because nodes and transmission groups in a real network possess different characteristics, it is a common practice to assign weights to both nodes and transmission groups, and to use the assigned weights in computing an optimal, or least, weight route through the network from one user to another. The weight generally reflects how closely a given node, or transmission group, meets a predetermined standard of performance. For example, if weights were to be assigned on the basis of delay characteristics alone, a high-delay transmission group would have a greater assigned weight than a low-delay transmission group.
Large “core” networks have been deployed by Telco and other service providers. These networks form the backbone of wide-area communications. These networks offer enormous bandwidths, typically 1 Os of Gigabits per second, per pipe.
However, core networks currently in use are based on previous-generation technologies such as SONET and OTN. These technologies lack fast provisioning of access bandwidth—production optical wide area network (WAN) links can often take hours, or even days to provision. Because of the time required to provision these physical links, today's production optical wide area network (WAN) links are static, sized to fit peak loads based on worst-case scenario for peak network load. However, worst-case scenario for peak network load far exceeds normal loads on the optical wide area network (WAN). Therefore, resources allocated to the production optical wide area network (WAN) links often go underutilized.
Furthermore, previous-generation technologies such as SONET and OTN lack support for multiple link failures. That is, previous-generation technologies lack of “data restoration.”
New core network technologies, such as CORONET, aim to address these two problems. CORONET offers very fast provisioning of access bandwidth. CORONET also offers triple data-restoration capability.